Megaman: Gathering the Livewires
by John the Silver
Summary: Set several years after the disappearance of Lan and Megaman, DenTex city has moved on with new heroes rising. As well as new threats.
1. Chapter 1

The morning air of DenTex City was nice and cool. It could make anyone who wasn't dressed warmly make a slight shiver. Beads of dew clung onto the blades of grass among the many lawns, making it look like many strings of pearls sticking onto the front yard of everybody's houses. One such house was a one story green house with a finely manicured lawn up the front of it. This was the home of the Solaris family.   
  
Decorated sensibly by an interior designer mother, the inside of the house looked quite beautiful and very well cleaned though not enough to make it look like snobs lived here or that it was a museum. It was just a very homey and comfortable atmosphere that gave anyone who came here the sense of family.   
  
A low moan came out from under the sheets of a bed that sat situated in one of the rooms. Set in the corner of the house, this room was the bedroom of one named Seth Solaris. The only son of Jonah and Ivy Solaris, he lay with his body completely covered by the blankets on his bed. His form was barely visible underneath them. The only sign that he was there was the slow rise and fall of his chest with every single breath that he took.  
  
Sitting on the small table next to the bed was a blue P.E.T. with a silver lining around it. It was neatly plugged in so it could recharge for the day. Its black screen, which was flipped up, slowly blinked as it came to life. The form of a wild looking Navi peeked out, his brown fur slicked back. He glanced to the clock in the corner before roaring out loud.  
  
"Seth! SETH!" he yelled out in his grumbling and thunderous voice. "Time to wake up!"  
  
"WHOA!" came a cry from the sheets that enveloped him. Seth tumbled off the bed and landed with a hard thud on the floor beneath him. He groaned as he slowly struggled to a sitting up position. Running his fingers through his black and scruffy looking hair he turned to his P.E.T., rubbing his eyes. "KodiakMan? What're you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack?"  
  
"Hey, you were the one that set the alarm for me." KodiakMan said with a little chuckle as he watched in amusement. "Besides, its time to get up. Remember? You're supposed to meet Amber at the library."  
  
"Oh wow! You're right! Thanks KodiakMan!" Seth said as he ran into the bathroom in only a tanktop and boxer shorts.   
  
Seth got through his morning routines in what seemed to be like a blink of an eye since he knew that if he didn't, he was going to be late. And if there was one thing that everybody knew about Amber was that she hated it when (either herself or someone she was supposed to meet) was late. So after taking a shower it what seemed to be record time and pulling on his clothes he was already beginning to run out the house with his P.E.T. in hand.  
  
"Seth! Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" KodiakMan asked as he watched the world shake through Seth's hand.  
  
"No! If I do, I'll be late. And I already got chewed out once by Amber for being late." he muttered as he ran outside and stuffed his P.E.T. into its carrying case at his side. Grabbing his skateboard from the porch he tossed it down on the concrete and immediately kicked off to head down the sidewalk. "And I really don't want another lecture about being punctual."  
  
"Well you do have a point there." KodiakMan said as he began to go through Seth's morning e-mail to make sure if he had anything important or not. "SabreMan gave me the same lecture."  
  
Seth laughed as he pulled on his helmet and continued riding down the sidewalk until he got to the crossing light. "Like Operator, like Navi I guess."  
  
Both shared another laugh as they light to cross the street lit up and they continued on their trek to get to the Library where they were supposed to meet a good friend named Amber Vegan and her own navi named SabreMan.exe. Amber was actually an Official, following in the steps of her parents who were both strong virus busters as well. The two became friends strictly by accident when Seth met her at the local chip shop.   
  
He was looking for some rare chips he could use with KodiakMan and he literally bumped into her as she was looking for the same thing. After a quick conversation, the two of them quickly became friends and started to hang out and just plain train with each other in net battles and lessons in busting those pesky viruses that seem to travel all over the Net.  
  
Stopping in front of the library, Seth picked up his skateboard and checked the clock on his P.E.T. with a deep sigh. "Ah man, three minutes late. She's going to be all over me."  
  
"Hah, well you can just jack me in out here. I'll wait for you to finish u-" KodiakMan tried to quickly say but was cut off when Seth pulled up his P.E.T. and looked him in the face.   
  
"OH no you don't!" Seth said with a grin as he walked boldly into the library. "If I have to suffer then so do you."  
  
Walking into the building, Seth looked about and heard absolutely nothing except for the occasional cough that would come from one of the many patrons who were around. Even that would catch a nasty glare from the librarian who sat behind the desk who made little more than a squeak when she spoke. She tended to take her job very seriously it seemed.   
  
With a nod from him, Seth eased past her and moved into the rows of books in search for his friend Amber. He was supposed to meet her in the Astronomy section of the bookshelves but he was actually a bit lost right now. He didn't always have that great of a sense of direction even though he had been here plenty of times. Shaking his head he began to sneak through the shelves, trying to find Amber before he got himself further lost. Being in a place this quiet seemed to always unnerve him since there could be anything lurking around.   
  
A sudden hand clamped down on his shoulder and Seth leapt up and yelled out in his startled state, as well as KodiakMan from his P.E.T. When he turned around, he held his hand to his chest as he looked at his attacker.  
  
"Amber! You trying to kill me?" he asked in a forced whisper and breathing heavily.  
  
Amber Vegan, young Official for DenTex city stood before him and holding her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing too loudly. She was a young girl of about nineteen with startling red hair that was tied back into a ponytail and dressed casually in black jeans, a green army tanktop and a denim jacket. She was indeed a pretty gal but still she seemed never to have a beau latched onto her arm protectively. Most would wonder at this but that would be rude.   
  
"Sorry Seth, but you just make it way too easy." she said with a smirk and looked down to her P.E.T. when she heard speaking. "What is it SabreMan?"  
  
Holding up her purple with black lining P.E.T., she glanced in through the screen at her Net Navi named SabreMan who was standing there holding an e-mail open. He was indeed a strong looking Navi who had bested KodiakMan in many a battle. But he was trained to do such things.   
  
"Amber, there's an announcement to all Officials. The Livewires have struck again." he said as he glanced to Seth and waved a hello to him.  
  
Seth was silent as he listened to SabreMan talk about the Livewires. He had heard news reports about them and that was indeed disturbing. They were a crime syndicate that was located somewhere in DenTex City but nobody could ever seem to catch them. Shaking his head he sighed as he looked down to KodiakMan.  
  
"I wonder what they're up to now." he muttered and listened to SabreMan at the same time. 

* * * *

  
The internet for the power planet of DenTex City indeed looked like one would imagine it to be. It matched its environment perfectly with several programs running around, all trying to keep things running smoothly. Throughout the entire grid for the power plant's internet, there are several ground running sections specially sectioned off from the public navies because surges of electricity continuously flowed through there.   
  
Programs were especially shielded from these electric charges so they could continue running their commands of maintenance and upkeep so everything ran perfectly for the citizens of this fair city. Even the smallest glitch could cause surges or even citywide blackouts. Some of which can prove to be dangerous.  
  
One program slowly followed the electric charges that flowed through its designated channel, taking readings to make sure everything was constant. As it slowly continued to follow, it didn't notice the pair of bright red eyes that were following it from the darkness. As the program stopped again to take another reading, a white and clawed hand slowly reached out and tapped the program on the shoulder, causing it to turn around.   
  
"Ye-...Just one moment. You are not authorized to be here. Please leave. You could get deleted or damage something." the program tried so say with as much authority as it could muster.   
  
The darkness in front of him slowly began to swirl as the pair of glow red eyes only grinned wide as they watched him endlessly. Hovering out of the darkness the form of a truly sinister looking Net Navi grinned, showing off a pair of fangs that were inside his mouth, gleaming from the glare of the electric charges that continued to surge below him. The cape that he wore around his neck slowly began to move before suddenly splitting open and expanding wide behind his back.  
  
"You're right. Someone could get deleted." the Navi laughed as he suddenly lunged at the program and bit down into its neck.   
  
The program struggled to get away but felt his energy being sapped from his body. Slowly the program stopped moving before suddenly becoming limp in the navies' arms. The Net Navi laughed loudly and looked down at the electric charge that always ran so smoothly. Suddenly holding the program up, he hurled it down so that it crashed into the channel, disrupting the flow.  
  
Grinning wide, the Navi turned to screen that suddenly appeared in front of him. A young man with many piercings over his face stood there looking at his Net Navi as he began to report to him.   
  
"I'm in the power plant's grid." the navi said with a maniacal smile.  
  
"Good work BloodMan." the young operator said with a nod of approval. "Continue with the chaos. My orders are to have the entire grid down before noon."  
  
"Do not worry." BloodMan.exe replied with a nod. "It will be done with ease. The security programs will easily fall before my power."  
  
After the screen in front of him closed, BloodMan grinned as he moved back into the shadows and headed further into the internet grid. There were many programs and other navies around that would indeed make very tasty morsels.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry Seth but I'm going to have to cut our meeting short today." Amber said as she jogged back to her backpack and began to stuff the folders and books back into the canvas bag. She hated having her plans interrupted but it was something that she had to do. It was her job after all.   
  
Seth looked a bit disappointed but nodded his head understandingly. "Amber are you sure? There are other Officials."  
  
Turning her head, she rose a brow and shook her head slightly with a little laugh coming from her lips. Seth was indeed an odd character to her but he was a character that she indeed enjoyed to be around. Wrapping her hand around her backpack strap, she pulled it on over her shoulder and set her P.E.T. back into its holster that was attached to her belt.   
  
"Sorry Seth. It's Official business. I have to go." she muttered and looked up when the lights above her began to flicker. "And I have to go NOW."  
  
Seth nodded but followed her as she began to rush out of the library. "Umm, can I go with you? I've always wanted to see an Official in action."  
  
Amber chuckled as she pulled on her rollerblades and patted Seth on the shoulder softly. "Sorry. Official business." Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek she hopped up onto the railing and slide down on her skates until she landed on the concrete sidewalk. "I'll meet up with you later! We'll have a NetBattle!"  
  
Nodding, he waved his hand as he watched her skate hurriedly down the sidewalk and around the corner of a nearby building. Wherever she was going, she was definitely trying to get there fast. Her body was a blur as she skated as she fast as she could, expertly weaving in and around pole, mailboxes and other things that were in her way.   
  
Seth sighed as he watched her go but jumped when the streetlight in front of him suddenly burst into a series of sparks and flashes. Remembering back to when they were in the library, he did see how she reacted when the lights inside the library itself began to flicker. Maybe whatever this "Official" business was, it had to do with the power plant. That could be the only explanation as to why the lights were going nuts.   
  
Pulling out his P.E.T., Seth spoke to his Net Navi. "I'm going to follow her KodiakMan."  
  
"Are you sure that is a good idea Seth?" he asked with an unsure voice. "You're not an Official. You could get into trouble."  
  
"I'm not going to get that close. I just want to get close enough to see what is happening. As a citizen, it is my right to know what is going on in my city you know." Seth said in a manner that was more trying to convince himself that he was indeed going the right thing.  
  
KodiakMan sighed before nodding his head. "Alright then. But not too close! Don't need you getting in trouble for interfering with things."  
  
"Hey, it's me. Since when do I get into trouble?" Seth asked with a smirk.  
  
Before KodiakMan could answer, Seth stuffed his P.E.T. into its case and pulled on his helmet as he ran down the steps and tossed down his skateboard. Hopping on his board, he kicked himself to a start and immediately skated towards the power plant but taking a different route. Just so that he could avoid Amber and not accidentally run into her on the way there. Last thing he needed was a lecture from her about butting into Official business. 

* * * * 

"SabreMan! Give me a read out on what's happening." Amber yelled out as she continued to rollerblade her way across the sidewalk and towards the power plant where she was told to go to.   
  
"The Power Plant's Internet grid has been hacked into. There is chaos and mayhem all over the net there. It seems that this is definitely an act by the Livewires." SabreMan said as he was taking a read out of the power plant. "And it's a very bad thing too. If the internet grid is damaged anymore, there is not going to be left to fix. Everything will crash and go down."  
  
"This isn't good. Why would the Livewires be doing this? Hundreds could get hurt, or even die." Amber replied and leapt over a police barricade that blocked the parking lot.  
  
Skating into the Power Plant she wore her Officials badge on her chest so that the police there wouldn't keep her from going throughout the facility. Skating past security, she entered the main computer room to find it hectic. People were running back and forth, trying to figure out what was happening and out they could keep the internet grid from crashing. Slowly skating inside she looked over everyone until finally she found the head Official.  
  
"Sir. I got here as soon as I could. What's up?" she asked a bit breathlessly.  
  
"Amber. Thank goodness you were close enough to receive the message." he sighed as he led her over to the main computer console and punched up the map of the building. "Someone hacked in passed the security system and has started to wreck havoc against the grid. The security systems and programs have all failed. We need an Official to jack into the grid itself and stop this from crashing."  
  
"No problem. Me and SabreMan will get to the bottom of this." she said with a nod.  
  
"Good. Go outside to the power towers. There is a jack in spot there that should take you directly to the grid. Hurry! We're counting on you." he said and shooed her off.  
  
Nodding her head, Amber was gone as she skated out of there as fast as can be. Leaping over any obstacles in her path, she hurried along as fast as she could, skating past workers and technicians who were trying to keep the power plant operating from the outside. As she reached the electrical towers, she skated towards them and finally found a jack in point near one of the legs.  
  
"Here we go! Jack in! SabreMan! Execute!" she yelled as she pulled the cord out of her P.E.T. and plugged it into the jack in point.   
  
SabreMan.exe automatically appeared in the internet grid, looking around curiously. He wasn't very tall but at least average height and dressed in a blue with a silver line running down both of his sides. Holding up his thick arm guards, he wiggled his fingers before he began to step more into the internet grid around him. All around him there indeed seemed to be chaos.  
  
There were programs laying all over the place, looking pale with sparks issuing forth from their bodies. SabreMan was shocked as he looked over the entire scene of mayhem that was around him. It was enough to make one sick because the programs were just lying strewn about. As if something just tossed them aside after it was done.  
  
"Why, it doesn't look good in there." Amber said as she looked through the screen.  
  
"I know it doesn't." SabreMan said with a sigh. "The programs...it looks like they were all drained of their energ- wait!" he whispered and spun around fast, his fists were clenched tightly.  
  
"What do you see?" she asked as she looked at him.   
  
"I...I don't know. Shadows...they seem to be moving towards me." SabreMan said as she started to back up.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll send you some help!" she said with a nod and pulled out two battle chips from her pocket. "Insert battle chips in! Cyber Swords!"   
  
SabreMan looked down as his hands disappeared and were immediately replaced with two cyber swords of a glowing purple hue. Nodding, as he knew he was ready, he looked around carefully, seeing the shadows coming from all directions. He spun around hard, trying to slash at them with his swords but there was no effect sadly.  
  
Suddenly a cold and dark voice began to echo around him.  
  
"Sooo, this is the best that the Officials could send against me? Little Navi... do you really think you have a chance. Born of Darkness and hatred, nothing can stop me. I control the shadows. I can be anywhere I want. I can raise those who I have slain and easily delete you. What chance do you think you have against me?" the voice asked, as it seemed to get closer from all around, causing SabreMan to spin.   
  
"I am SabreMan! Net Navi to a top Official. I think I stand a pretty good chance!" he yelled as he held his swords ready.  
  
"Fine...then come..." the voice replied.  
  
Slowly the shadows behind SabreMan began to warp and a pair of bright red eyes peeked out at him. Slowly the thin body of the horrifying Net Navi stepped out of him, his wings extending wide and looking like shadows were attached to his own body. A slow smile crept over his face, extending his smile wide. Fangs appeared as he stepped closer, slowly raising his arm cannon and aiming it at SabreMan.  
  
"...And challenge BLOODMAN!" he screamed and opened fire. 

"SabreMan! Dodge out of the way!" Amber yelled as she stared at the screen frantically.  
  
The battle scene that showed in front of her indeed didn't show any good news for her and her Net Navi. Shadows seemed to be swirling all around SabreMan and she couldn't get a lock on it. Her friend had already been injured due to the surprise attack that the mysterious BloodMan had delivered. Looking at her pack she pulled out two battle chips.   
  
"Hold on SabreMan!" she said as she began to plug in the battlechips. "I hope this works. Insert battle chips Rock Cube and WideSword!"   
  
Instantly in front of SabreMan, a large rock cube appeared and he leapt on top of it, looking as the shadows began to swirl around the base. His right arm also changed into a wide sword with a blue blade. He was actually looking a bit worried because he just couldn't get to this BloodMan who kept sinking and hiding in the shadows. Gritting his teeth he waited, not noticing the cannonarm reaching out from the shadows behind him.  
  
The sound of several shots firing made SabreMan spin around and defend himself with his sword on, blocking the onslaught of buster shots that were coming at him. Deflecting them as best he could, he also couldn't see the now enslaved Program coming up behind him. Suddenly SabreMan fell with a crash as his ankle was grabbed and he was pulled down.  
  
"NO! SABREMAN!" Amber yelled as she watched her Net Navi trying to get away.   
  
"I gotcha Amber!" came a voice from behind the young Official. Spinning around, she heard the sound of a skateboard rushing across the ground and she rose a brow, wondering who it was.   
  
Within a second she got her answer. Seth came rolling into the area on his skateboard. Rushing into the area, he looked concerned since he was listening to Amber as she was struggling to win against the powerful Navi. Skating up right next to her, Seth gave her glance as he pulled out his P.E.T. and pulled out the wire.  
  
"Seth! What're you doing here?" she asked as bit in shock.  
  
"Trying to help a friend." he said as he pulled back his fist and suddenly plugged his in P.E.T.. "Jack in! KodiakMan!"  
  
There was a flash of light as KodiakMan appeared onto the power plant's internet grid and began to look around suspiciously. Slowly KodiakMan began to look around as he began to investigate. It wasn't long before he heard the sound of SabreMan trying to yell out for help. Running as fast as he could, he expanded the claws on his forearms and saw SabreMan being dragged into the shadows.   
  
"Hurry KodiakMan! He's not going to last much longer!" Seth said as he watched anxiously. Suddenly remembering something he fished around his pocket until he pulled out a battle chip. "Don't worry I'm sending some help! Insert battlechip in! DASHATK!"  
  
Immediately KodiakMan was nothing more than a blur as he rushed forward, his claws slicing through the corrupted program that was trying to drag SabreMan away into the shadows. Grabbing a hold of him along the way, KodiakMan appeared just outside the shadows and looked over the Net Navi.  
  
His deep and growling voice rang as he looked over the wounds SabreMan received. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Y-Yes. Be careful. T-This navi is tricky. Hides in the darkness." he whispered.  
  
Ahhhh, a new toy to play with. Excellent." came the voice from the darkness with a laugh. Slowly the shadows began to stretch forward, edging closer and closer to the two Net Navies. "Welcome the shadows. Welcome to my realm. Prepare to battle BloodMan and be deleted!"  
  
KodiakMan growled as he held up his claws threateningly. "I don't think so! You want to play? Then let's play!" 


End file.
